


"Hey, I was gonna eat that."

by lexiangrybird99



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, fucking yes Hannibal does cry in here, may or may not be out of character, sorry that my writing is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiangrybird99/pseuds/lexiangrybird99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr prompt given to me by anonymous. Slight sadness for Hannibal, just warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hey, I was gonna eat that."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry ahead of time, my writing is not the greatest. You can prompt me at lexiangrybird.tumblr.com  
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE.

Hannibal and Will shared a bed, it took a while for Will to be comfortable with the thought that he and the older man were in any form of a relationship. The only reason why the two really shared the bed was when they were injured, it would be easier to tend to both wounds if they were in the same room. That was over a year ago, but the habit from having sharing a bed for so long never broke, leaving the two men in a predicament. For the past few months, Hannibal began to show more of his love towards Will. Lingering touches while handing Will his morning coffee to not so subtle ogling of his ass.

  
“Hannibal, knock it off,” Will snapped one morning, fixing an icy glare on the older man.

  
“Knock what off, dearest Will?”

  
“Doing whatever the fuck you are doing,” Will left the house quickly after that, not coming home until well into the evening. Hannibal stopped staring at his ass for the rest of the month.

  
-  
It was a night in December, where the two men lounged in the parlor, the fire crackling in front of them while they sat in comfortable silence. Then Hannibal simply leaned a little too much to the left of himself, invading Will’s space. The comfortable silence ended with the younger shouting and leaving the room, storming off into the shared bedroom and locking the door. The older man slept of the couch that night.

  
-  
The atmosphere between the two men became strained, Hannibal could not do anything without setting Will on a yelling rampage, that sometimes he could not help but fight back. It has gotten to the point that Will began sleeping on the couch instead of sleeping in their shared room. Hannibal did not miss the warm body that would lay next to him on freezing, he did not miss how he would count the breaths the other would make, he would also be lying if he said those things.

  
-  
It was the day after the first of April, Will came home around midnight, smelling harshly of cheap whiskey and the damp air from outside.

  
“Where have you been?” Hannibal asked the other, sitting in his arm chair in the parlor.

  
“None of your goddamn business,” Will slurred, stumbling to the closet seat he could find, which was a burgundy love seat.

  
“It is, when we are sharing this cabin, and you coming home reeking of cheap alcohol. Then you sleep all day, just to avoid me.”

 Hannibal rose from his seat, stalking towards the drunken man that happened to be sitting in front of him. He sighed, defeated and frustrated, “Just go to bed and we’ll talk about this when you get up.”

  
Hannibal stayed up until the bedroom was lit with the morning sun. He got up from the bed, and slowly made his way down the stairs. First looking at the sprawled, sleeping Will that was still on the burgundy love seat from the night before, Hannibal quietly sighed as he continued to the kitchen. Hannibal sat at the island in the kitchen that Will built for him a few months after their wounds were completely healed. A pang of sadness shot through Hannibal’s heart, making him slightly slouch as if he was actual hurt. The older man waited until the machine finished brewing coffee, taking the second cup into the parlor with two Advil, and sat in his arm chair that was just across the love seat Will was currently occupying.

  
“Will, wake up. I made you coffee and have two Advil for you to take,” Hannibal stated, setting the cup and the pills on the table that was next to his chair. It took about twenty minutes to rouse the other from the drunken slumber, but Hannibal remained patient throughout the whole time.

  
Will groaned, clutching his head as the onslaught of sharp pain from the night before cracked at his skull, “Ah, fuck. How much did I drink last night?” Will pondered aloud as he gratefully took the Advil and coffee.

  
“Enough that I could probably smell you from the kitchen,” Hannibal unhelpfully quipped.

  
The younger glared at Hannibal, like the many times he has, “Shut the fuck up.”  
“Not until you explain for the last two months of you not coming home until midnight or later smelling like a bar.” Hannibal sighed and crossed his legs, “I have no problem of staying here until you tell me your reasons.”

-  
The only answer Hannibal received was an “I’m dealing with shit right now.”  
Hannibal let that be the end of the conversation, not wanting to have Will storm out of the house again. He cooked the younger man breakfast, then went into the now unshared bedroom. Hannibal locked the door, and laid on the bed. He did not cry, he did not lay on Will’s old pillow and wish for the love from the younger man. Hannibal did not fall asleep crying about his now unrealistic daydreams of being the soulmate of Will, but if he said that, he would be lying.

  
-  
Hannibal began to distance himself from Will, cherishing any and all contact he was able to get from the man. He made himself not regain hope of any possible relationship between him and Will, when the younger man began to stay home during the evenings. Hannibal quashed the swelling happiness whenever Will talked to him, which was getting more frequent, but he won’t get his hopes up, but he would be lying if he said that. He would also be lying if he said he was not grateful for the many months that passed that let Will begin up to him.

  
-  
It was an evening during a chilly December, that he was surprisingly able to sit next to Will in the burgundy love seat while a fire warmed the parlor.

  
“I’m feeling a bit hungry, I’m going to get something to snack on. Do you want anything, Will?”

  
“Nah, I’m not hungry.”

  
Hannibal smiled to himself, looking into the fridge. He spotted the left over Mocha Buttercream Cookies he for dessert the night before. Grabbing the cookies, he closed the door and went to the drawer to grab a spoon so he would not get his fingers dirty. He munched on the tasty morsel of food for a good part of five minutes before he was interrupted.

  
“Hey, I was gonna eat that.”

  
Hannibal froze, spoon already in his mouth as he looked towards the owner of the voice he loves. Gently taking the spoon out of his mouth, Hannibal cleared his throat and looked apologetically at Will.

  
“Sorry, I just happened to see the cup inside the refrigerator and I thought I could eat it. I already ate most of the cup.” His accent became more heavy whenever he was caught doing something small that the other man did not like, “I can make more if you’d like. Would you like that, Will?”

  
The younger remained silent, then suddenly a mischievous smirk graced his features, “Of course not, not when there is still left.”

  
Will then sauntered towards Hannibal, taking the spoon from the other’s grip and finished whatever was left in the cup.

  
“You have a bit on your face,” Will said casually.

  
“Where?”

  
“Right there,” Will leaned up and licked the cream off the corner of Hannibal’s full lips. His smirk grew even wider when the look of shock took over the older man’s features. Will pressed his lips against the other’s, only pulling away when Hannibal remained unresponsive.

  
“What’s the matter, didn’t you want this for so long?” Will asked, taking a step back with confusion written on his face. He then grew anxious when the older didn’t respond right away, “You wanted this, right? Right, Hannibal?”

  
“Hannibal?”

  
Silence remained between the two of them, the air became so thick that it could be cut with a dull knife. Will did not know what startled him more, being grabbed into a hug, or feeling hot tears on the side of his neck, “Hannibal?”

  
The two remained in the tight embrace as Hannibal stayed quietly crying into the side of Will’s neck.

  
“Yes, Will, I wanted this for a long time.” Hannibal pulled away, drying tear streaks remained on his face, “Why did you decide now to kiss me? Do you actually return the feelings I feel for you?”

  
“I do,” the younger looked down, “It took me a long time to come terms I had emotions for you. I’m not gay, and it was weird for me to feel the way I do towards you. I got angry and I didn’t want to believe that I was falling in love with the man that fucked my life up. I drank and drank hoping that the alcohol would change heart and blur your face so I couldn’t fall in love all over again.”

  
“I saw that I was fucking up with everything,” Will quickly continues, “I started to miss your warm body at night. I saw how bad you were getting treated. I came to realize that- that I fell in love with Hannibal Lecter. The man that both ruined my life and made it better.”

  
Will looked back up at the older man, “Will you allow me to make up for all the lost time?”

  
Before the sentence was fully out, Hannibal had sealed their lips together, _of course I let you_ the kiss said.

  
-  
The now couple stumbled to the bedroom, both shrugging random articles of clothing along the way. Only pulling away to climb on the bed, the only pieces of clothing separating them were their underwear.

  
“C’mon,” Will encouraged the other with an upwards grind to the other’s pelvis. A guttural growl and a responding thrust was the only answer Will needed before taking both of their underwear off. Hannibal then smashed their mouths together, teeth clacking and saliva ran down each other’s chins.

  
“Let’s fuck,” Will suggested, spreading his bare legs to Hannibal.

  
“Not yet. We don’t have lubrication.” The heavy grinding between the two men stopped momentarily. They looked into each other’s eyes, panting harshly into the little space between them.

  
“Hannibal, we are both naked, we both of fucking hard ons, and _you’re telling me we don’t have any fucking lube?”_

 

"No, we do not have any lubrication, but I do suggest that we can have intercrural sex. It’s no penetration and we can both reach our sexual gratification.”

  
“Do anything, I don’t care. I want to orgasm with you and that’s all I really just about care for right fucking now,” Will stated, giving Hannibal a soft kiss on the lips.

  
Hannibal lifted Will’s legs, pulling them closer to his pelvis. He placed his erection in between Will’s inner thighs, then closing the legs tightly and placing the ankles on his left shoulder. Giving an experimental thrust, he and Will groaned simultaneously. Hannibal slowly worked his hips until he found a rhythm. Moans and grunts filled the air, Hannibal giving brutal thrusts in between the other’s thighs as Will grinded back.

  
“Fuck, Hannibal, I’m close.”

  
“Me too.”

  
The two men continued to rock in rhythm, orgasming together with echoing cries of each other’s name. They heavily panted as they came down from their high, Hannibal rolled over to his side off of Will. Looking into the pale blue eyes, his vison began to blur. He felt hot tears leak from his eyes, his heart swelled in happiness and relief that Will returned his feelings.

  
“Don’t cry, Hannibal,” Will gently chided, rubbing away the tears. “I’m sorry it took so long for me to say it, but I promise that I won’t go away anytime soon.”

  
“I know you won’t.” Hannibal gave a small, crooked smile that showed his pointed teeth. “I will not leave your side either, not as long as you and I love and stay with each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that my writing is straight shit, but you can still prompt me anything at lexiangrybird.tumblr.com  
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AND AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE FOR THEM.


End file.
